


When Nobody's Watching

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, Jian Yi - Freeform, M/M, Tamen de Gushi cameo, Tumblr, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform, incorrect19days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to Delicate by Damian Rice while you read this :)

Jian Yi stood sulking, leaning against the wall at this awful dance. 

Zhengxi had dragged him here.

Why?

He couldn’t begin to comprehend.

Until he saw the girl.

That fucking girl.

Hanging all over him, begging him to dance, desperate for his attention.

Bitch.

Zhengxi always shot her down, shot all of them down, but why would he have come to this if not for her? 

But then why would he ask Jian Yi to come along? 

He hardly needed a wingman.  
This was just cruel.

He’d politely turned down several offers in the last hour.  
Well… He’d rolled his eyes and waited for them to leave. 

He didn’t realize how it would feel to watch Zhengxi dance with someone else.

Well…not ‘else’ necessarily, considering they’d never danced…but it couldn’t hurt much more than this.

He realized he’d never watched Zhengxi touch anyone before. 

Not like that.

The way his hand rested on her hip, the way he held her hand. 

He was surprisingly graceful. 

Who the hell taught Zhengxi how to dance?

He envied her. There’s no point in denying that. 

He was surprised to see it wasn’t the same girl that had been bouncing around him. 

The girl he was dancing with was tall, nearly Zhengxi’s height. 

She had dark brown hair, pulled back in a loose bun. 

She wore a simple green dress that fell just below her knees. 

She was beautiful. 

Bitch.

He watched the girl lean in to whisper in his ear. 

Zhengxi blushed and turned his face away, trying not to smile. 

Oh, god damn it.

There was a line. 

There was a line in the sand that separated the things he could handle and watching Zhengxi blush and smile while dancing with a beautiful girl.

He needed to leave, he wasn’t going to storm out and make a scene, he just wanted out before the tightness in his throat got any worse.

This would be a terrible place to cry.  He turned his back on Zhengxi and made his way towards the exit when he felt a hand on his arm.

‘Jian Yi?’ 

He turned to find a small blonde girl, looking remarkably embarrassed.

She seemed very out of place. 

Her blonde hair hung in ringlets, falling past her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress that sparkled in the dim light. 

She reminded Jian Yi of a China doll, small and delicate. 

‘…yes?’

‘Please don’t go.’ 

‘Do I know you?’

‘Well…no, not exactly.’

‘Ok. So why can’t I go?’

She looked at him, panicked. 

She hadn’t planned this far. 

‘Dance with me?’ 

She spoke so softly he had to lean in to hear her. She smelled like lilies. 

‘I don’t know how to dance.’  
‘Neither do I.’

He took her hand and followed her to the dance floor. 

He watched the other couples and tried to imitate them. 

Her skin was warm through the thin fabric of her dress, her hand was soft in his.

They stumbled through a few clumsy steps, laughing quietly as she stepped on his toes. 

She’d led them to a darker, more secluded area of the room. 

Oh god he didn’t have it in him to deal with this if she was going to try something.

Zhengxi was leaning against the wall with his dance partner. 

He released the small girl as she took a step back, holding her hand out to her friend, who smiled and pushed off the wall to take it, winking at Jian Yi as she went.

‘Silly boys.’

What?

‘You’re an awful dancer.’ The taller girl teased, putting an arm around her smaller friend, and kissing her on the side of the head as they walked off.

What?

He turned back around to see Zhengxi looking at him, expression unreadable, face flushed.

‘Dance with me, Jian Yi?’ 

Jian Yi tried to swallow the lump in his throat and force himself to breathe evenly. 

‘I don’t know how to dance.’ He whispered, taking Zhengxi’s hand. 

‘I’ll lead.’


End file.
